


Mine

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animalistic, Claiming, Honeymoon, Hurt Jensen, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Morning After, Omega Jensen Ackles, Pain, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Sick Jared, Sick Jensen, Sleepy Cuddles, Worried Jared Padalecki, Worried Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: The boys mate on their wedding night. The morning after brings a few challenges.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mated [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, folks. Alpha and Omega bonded for good. 
> 
> If this chapter gets a little confusing, I apologize. I wanted to show the shift between Jensen and Jared and Omega and Alpha. I hope you guys enjoy and it lives up to your expectations.

As they sit in the car on the way to their hotel for the night, the couple is quiet, each fighting changes within themselves. The omega has been leaking slick since they kissed in front of the judge. It isn’t a lot, but it’s enough that Jared can smell it. It’s almost as if Jensen is in heat even though Jared knows he isn't. The pheromones are making him dizzy and he inches the window down a crack to breathe in the cool night air. Jensen blushes deeply. 

Jensen fights the need to touch the alpha. He wants so badly to nuzzle and stroke the alpha’s smooth skin, drown in Jared’s strong scent. The alpha’s muscles tense in his arms and Jensen’s pupils dilate. His pheromones are so thick that Jensen is able to smell them right now and usually it’s only the alpha who can. He risks contact and reaches for Jared’s hand. The alpha jumps and he removes his hand. 

Jensen turns toward the window and Jared sighs. Every bone in his body tells him to take the pained omega into his arms, but he fights it. He just wants to get Jensen to the hotel room, then he can give in. Then he can let his instincts take over. They pull into the parking lot and Jared hurriedly pulls into a spot and then turns the car off. Jensen winces when they stop, his skin is heated and his muscles are tense. Jared’s heavy breaths echo in the silence before he opens the door and steps out. The omega follows happily. 

About halfway down the hallway, a door opens and a man walks out. Jared instantly moves in front of Jensen and growls deep in his throat. Behind the protective alpha, Jensen preens and molds his body against Jared’s. With that touch, Jared surrenders. He turns around and seals his lips to the omega’s. He feels the omega’s eager hands on his bare skin and fumbles with the door lock. They push through and the door slams into the wall. The alpha kicks it shut and tears at the omega’s clothes. Fabric rips and he grins. The omega ducks his head underneath the alpha’s chin and pushes his head against him. The alpha snarls and grabs the omega’s ass in his hands pulling him up and encouraging him to wrap his legs around his waist. The omega complies with a pained whimper and the alpha smells slick. 

As they walk over to the bed, the alpha scents him deeply, keeps his nose buried in the spot where the omega’s shoulder and neck meet. He salivates and his fangs sharpen when he brushes the place the mating mark will go. The omega turns his head away, presenting the long expanse of his throat and the alpha almost bites him right there. Instead, he tosses the omega onto the large bed and removes his clothes. He stands in front of the omega completely nude, his cock erect and his eyes dark with need. 

The omega swallows hard when the alpha reveals his cock and quickly turns around. He ignores his open shirt and fumbles with the zip on his pants. He shoves them off and then lowers his belly to the mattress, lifts his ass high in the air. Slick drips down his thighs and pools beneath his knees. The alpha slowly walks around the bed, assessing the omega’s offering. When the omega tries to lift his head and look at him, the alpha snarls. 

Once the alpha decides that he’s satisfied with the omega’s presentation, he crawls onto the bed behind him. He inches closer and closer until they’re only a few centimeters apart. The omega gets impatient and pushes his stomach deeper into the mattress to raise his ass a little higher. The alpha grins. When nothing happens, the omega pushes back and the alpha reacts instantly, leaning over and sinking his teeth into the omega’s ass. He growls a warning and the omega huffs but complies and keeps still. 

The alpha leans over the omega’s back, not quite touching his skin and lines his cock up with the omega’s dripping hole. The smaller man tilts his neck and the alpha groans. He jerks his hips forward and pushes into the omega just as he bites down. The omega howls but doesn’t pull away. He feels the alpha’s tongue ease the mark as he mates him. Bloody saliva drips down his chest as the alpha claims him and the omega has never felt more whole. 

The alpha stays attached while he pounds into the omega. The smaller man clutches the bedsheets as the pain builds but the alpha doesn’t slow his pace. It isn’t enough to taste the omega’s blood as his nose fills with his scent, no, the alpha needs more. He needs to knot the omega, claim him as his own. He presses himself flat against the omega’s sweaty skin and pistons his hips, groaning as he gets closer. The omega cries out beneath him, his ass clenching around the alpha’s cock. The alpha’s eyes roll back in his head and he howls against the mating mark. His knot catches on the omega’s rim and he sinks his teeth in deeper. 

_ Mine.  _

***

Jared wakes in pain. His skin is on fire and his head throbs.  _ Pain. Need. Complete.  _ He moans and rolls away from his mate’s back, raises a shaky hand to his head.  _ Warmth. Sore. Empty. Panic.  _

“Jare?” Jensen’s voice is sleepy and Jared tries to focus on it instead of the confusing emotions rolling through his head. 

_ Worry. Guilt. Need to comfort. In pain.  _ He feels Jensen’s hand on his chest and lays his on top, pushing down firmly, trying to ground himself.  _ Hurt? Love. Protect. What’s wrong? Sniff. Sniff.  _ Jared hears Jensen’s quick inhales and squints at him. Jensen runs his hands over his mate’s tense body and scents the air around him.  _ Confusion. Guilt. Worry.  _ It finally dawns on Jared that the emotions he’s sifting through aren’t all his. He’s feeling Jensen’s too. He pushes up and sits hunched over on the edge of the bed, attempting to sort through the mixed emotions in his head. 

The bed dips and Jensen’s vision swims. He covers his eyes with his hands, feeling sick and confused, worried and protective. Then Jared runs for the bathroom and Jensen leans over the edge of the bed and vomits. It’s like his body is in two places. He can feel the mattress against his sweat-slicked bare skin, but he also feels the cool air and sees the blinding lights of the bathroom. He hears Jared throw up and his own insides twist as if it was him. 

The world tilts and Jared groans, clinging to the toilet bowl as he gets sick.  _ Pain. Fear. Angst. Need. Alpha. Omega. Sick. Dizzy. Scared.  _ It all rushes by so fast. He wants to cling to one emotion but he can’t. Jared coughs over the water, shaking terribly, the pressure in his head increasing until he screams in pain. 

Jensen’s head is in a vice and he pushes back against the blankets, trying to find some relief. It’s too much. He can’t handle everything all at once. He hears his alpha scream and needs to go to him but he can’t. His body refuses to move. Tears of desperation leak from his eyes. He moans then whimpers when the pain doesn’t abate. He’s shocked by the sound and calls out to his mate.  _ Need alpha. Alpha will protect. Alpha will heal. Need alpha… _

Jared’s stomach clenches emptily and he slams his fist against the floor. The tile cracks beneath his hand. There’s a thud in the bedroom and then more pain. Intense and all-consuming, Jared falls to the floor and curls up with his fingers digging into his scalp. His omega’s sweet scent overpowers the sour smell of the bathroom and Jared crawls towards it. He grabs Jensen and pulls the other man against him. His instincts take over and he sinks his teeth into the bruise at the base of Jensen’s neck. 

Jensen gasps when Jared reopens the wound and clings to his alpha. The thoughts calm, the feelings lessen, he breathes in deeply. Jared groans and rests his head on Jensen’s shoulder as the storm of confliction in his mind slows and he can finally tell which thoughts are his and which ones belong to his mate. 

_ Are you okay, alpha?  _

_ Yes, little one. I’m alright.  _

_ Can we stay like this for a while?  _

_ Yes.  _

He licks the fresh blood from the mating mark and rolls them so his omega is on top. The ache starts up again and Jensen scrambles to seat himself on his alpha’s thick cock. As soon as they’re linked, the pain eases. Jensen smooths his hands over Jared’s chest and tosses his head back as he begins to move. Jared groans beneath him and rests his hands on the omega’s bruised hips. The older man’s movements are slow and gentle, the complete opposite of their frenzied mating last night. 

_ Hurts… but feels so good…  _

Jared rolls them again so the omega can rest his legs. He doesn’t shove his way into Jensen this time, instead, he coaxes his dick back into his mate while kissing him deeply. He rubs his face against his omega’s and gently wraps his fist around Jensen’s dick. The omega whines and Jared worries that he hurt Jensen. 

_ Please touch me, alpha. Want you to touch me.  _

He nods and strokes the other man’s cock as he slides through the slick coating the omega’s insides. When he feels his orgasm approach, he mouths at the mark and teases the tip of Jensen’s dick with his thumb. They come in sync, feeling each other’s pleasure rush through them. Jared’s breath falters as Jensen cries silent tears. Their lips meet as they rock through their orgasms. Jared locks them together and eases onto his side so his omega won’t have to bear his weight while they wait for the alpha’s knot to deflate. 

When they wake this time it’s easier to determine whose thoughts belong to whom. Jared knows that Jensen is the one with the aching bladder just like the omega is aware it’s Jared’s stomach growling, not his. They hover around each other afraid to leave the other’s side. Jared splashes water on his face while Jensen relieves himself then they walk into the bedroom and crawl onto the bed. Jared calls room service with his omega curled against him. Jensen is napping when the food arrives and Jared quickly crosses to the door and opens it. The server blushes and looks away from the alpha’s naked body. Jared huffs impatiently and growls softly in his throat. The beta hands him the tray then jogs back to the elevators. 

Jared shakes his shoulders and rolls his neck, slightly weirded out by his reaction. Soft hands wrap around his chest while a nose rubs against his spine and he smiles. He starts to walk back to the bed with Jensen but stops when he feels a desperate urge. His omega tilts his head in question but Jared just kisses him and hands him the food. Jensen smiles softly and crawls back onto the bed while Jared returns to the door. 

_ Alpha?! Where are you going? Don’t leave…  _

_ Nowhere, little one. I’ll be right there.  _

He stands in front of the door and spreads his feet, then lays his palms flat against the wood. The alpha’s urine hisses when it hits the carpet beneath the door. He swivels his hips to ensure the entire doorway is marked with his scent then cuts off the flow. As he walks back to his mate, Jared pauses every few feet to let more out. Jensen watches him with a growing desire. When the alpha approaches the omega’s side of the bed, he leans down and kisses his mate deeply while he urinates on the bed skirt. 

The omega grasps for him when he moves away. Jensen lays down on the sheets and rolls to his back, his stomach and erect cock on display. Jared chuckles as he quickly finishes marking the room and then pounces on his mate. The omega’s belly growls loudly and he blushes, ducks his head. Jared laughs and kisses his head before grabbing a piece of bacon and feeding it to his mate. 

They spend the rest of the day lazing around the room, consummating their love on the floor, the bed, in the shower, even out on the covered balcony. They feed each other while lying together and chat about the new bond that has formed between them. It still catches Jensen off guard to hear Jared’s voice in his head. Jared suffers a few headaches while he learns to ‘quiet’ the omega’s thoughts and focus on his own. They lick and kiss, nuzzle and rub, unable to separate more than a few feet at a time. Late in the afternoon, Jared snaps a picture of the mating mark and sends it to their friends and family. Immediate congratulations flood his phone and he grins ferally while his mate huffs and rolls his eyes. 

When they leave the next day, Jared walks proudly with his arm slung over his omega’s shoulders. His scent fills the room and he feels a little sad knowing that the maids will erase it. Jensen sighs against him, walking gingerly to ease the soreness. At the checkout desk, he snuggles close to Jared’s body and proudly shows off the mating mark. When the young alpha behind the counter dares to run his eyes over the pair, matching growls are heard. 

They glare at the kid and snarl at him, “ _ Mine... _ ” 

He looks away and quickly finishes up their transaction. As they walk out into the parking lot, Jensen noses at his alpha’s neck. He kitten licks and nips as his hands drift toward Jared’s belt. 

“Jen…” 

_ Love you so much, alpha. Need you again. Want them to see.  _

“Jen, we can’t…” 

_ Want you. Your touch. Your kisses. Your knot.  _

Jared groans and holds back. Something inside warning him not to respond through the bond. Instead of speaking, he halts Jensen’s hands and then lifts them to his lips. 

The omega’s eyes fill with guilt and a tear slides down his cheek. Jared leans forward but instead of thumbing it away like he was planning, he catches it on his tongue. He smooths his cheek against his mate’s and sighs into Jensen’s ear. 

_ I don’t need them to see, little one. I know who you are, who you belong to. That’s all that matters.  _

_ I’m sorry.  _

Jared frowns and pulls back so he can look into his mate’s vibrant green eyes.  _ For what, little one?  _

Jensen turns away and looks at the ground.  _ Not proud of me. Don’t want to show me off. You deserve better, alpha. An omega that you’re proud of…  _

Anger rises in the alpha and he pushes his omega against the car. His mate’s eyes widen and he tries to make himself seem smaller. Jared growls and hardens his gaze. Jensen whimpers. 

_ Don’t you dare think that! How could you think I’m not happy here with you? You’re my mate, little one. My everything. I would tear out all of their throats to protect you.  _

_ But you don’t want to--  _

_ That's not true. If you really want to show them, I will. I will throw you against the car and fuck you senseless. I will make you cum so hard you can only cling to me while I bring you to ecstasy again and again. I would do anything for you, my mate. But I don’t need them to see. It sickens me to think of their eyes on you. My omega. Mine.  _

Jensen looks up hesitantly, searches Jared’s hazel eyes.  _ ...yours?  _

The alpha leans down and kisses the mark, then meets his eyes.  _ Mine, little one. _

His mate smiles softly and brushes his lips against Jared’s. 

_ Yours.  _

**Author's Note:**

> We're getting close to the end of our pair's story, but I still have a couple more things I want to include. 
> 
> Leave kudos if you enjoyed and feel free to comment!


End file.
